Episode 8849 (29th February 2016)
Plot Nick mulls over Robert’s and Leanne’s offers. He vows to make a decision by the end of the day. Carla’s filled with dread. Tracy continues to take her annoyance out on Ken, accusing him of being a Judas. Robert decides to do whatever it takes to get the bistro. Upset to see Izzy in so much pain, Gary promises to phone a mate and try and score some cannabis for her. Carla tells Michelle about Tracy's blackmail. Marta is still ill but refuses to go to hospital. Eva rings in sick so that she can spend the day looking after her. Bethany avoids getting on the bus to school. When Richie calls in the factory and transfers £30,000 to Underworld’s account as a down-payment on his order, Carla’s ears prick up. Mary cajoles Erica and Liz into joining her for a girls’ night out in Manchester but Michelle declines. Audrey and Gail go to the gym. Audrey speeds ahead on the cross-trainer while Gail struggles badly. Izzy is in more pain but Gary can't contact his friend. Behind Johnny and Aidan's backs, Carla transfers £10,000 from the Underworld account to her own. Rushing from the factory, she rings Tracy and arranges to meet her. Johnny can see that something is wrong. Gail can barely move after her gym session. Audrey reveals to Sarah that Yasmeen turned up the resistance on Gail's machine deliberately. Audrey tells David that she's applied to a government scheme for a work experience trainee for the salon. Tracy refuses Robert's idea to go into partnership with Leanne. Carla meets Tracy in the bistro and hands her the cash. As Gail is still sore, David joins Sarah for a parents' evening at the school but Bethany hasn't turned up. Mary and Erica turn up in the Rovers dressed to the nines for their night out. Aidan turns up at the flat to look after Eva as Marta hides in the bedroom. He invites her to the O'Driscoll's on Wednesday night. David and Sarah are shocked to discover Bethany’s been bunking off regularly, claiming Audrey's death as the excuse. Aidan leaves Eva. Marta reckons she’s causing too much trouble and before Eva can stop her, she does a runner from the flat. Johnny floors Carla when he quietly asks her how £10,000 found its way into her personal account. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment Guest cast *Marta Zarek - Edyta Budnik *Richie O'Driscoll - James Midgley *Mrs Lowe - Laurietta Essien Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness *Weatherfield High - Corridor and classroom Notes *Last appearance of Simon Barlow until 6th June 2016. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla hands Tracy the cash she stole from Underworld's account; and Eva throws a sickie so that she can spend the day looking after Marta. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,690,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2016 episodes